


Kinktober 2020 Day 3: Medical Kink

by BlackLightNightLight (BorealLights)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Medical Kink, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BlackLightNightLight
Summary: Jaskier jumped when he felt the cool touch of Dr. Rivia’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks for a better look. A thumb gently pressed against his hole, and it took all of his willpower to not grind his hips down, instead sinking his hands into the pillow his head rested on. There was an audible sound when the thumb pulled away, and he could feel his cheeks burn with shame.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947607
Comments: 13
Kudos: 309





	Kinktober 2020 Day 3: Medical Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting things in order? No way! This month is NaNoWriMo, and I’m going to use it to catch up on all the stories I missed last month... haha... wish me luck.
> 
> Thank you to Lemonbae at the Geraskier Discord server for reading this over!!

Jaskier nervously tugged at the hem of the hospital gown he’d changed into once he was in the exam room, biting his lip as he stared at the door. He was waiting for the doctor to come in for his annual post-heat check up; as a male omega he needed an examination after every heat. Something about pH levels? It was always hard to pay attention to Dr. Rivia. Jaskier was a strong, independent omega who didn’t need an alpha, but something about the man’s gruff baritone tended to distract him from the actual words.

Thinking about the alpha’s voice made him remember his last appointment. Jaskier’s hole began to leak slick as he recalled the doctor’s strong hands spreading his thighs open, his dick starting to harden as he remembered those gorgeous golden eyes fixed on his ass. He needed to stop thinking about it; the slight dampness was getting uncomfortable, and the thought of his doctor walking in and smelling him made him burn red with shame. It wasn’t like there was anything in the exam room to distract him, just medical posters and ancient magazines that were probably older than Dr. Rivia’s job at the clinic… and Jaskier’s original problem returned.

The door opened, and Dr. Rivia walked in, looking as unruffled and gorgeous as usual. Jaskier indulged himself for a few seconds, greedily taking in the muscles practically straining against his scrubs, the long silver hair pulled back in a bun, and his beautiful golden eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses. He was breathtaking, and his scent was divine.

Dr. Rivia crossed the room in three long strides, eyes fixed on Jaskier’s, before leaning in and gently planting a kiss on Jaskier’s forehead. With a pout, Jaskier pushed him away.

“Geralt, you ruined it! I was in the right headspace and everything, pining over my gorgeous doctor!” Jaskier huffed, crossing his arms as he glared at his mate. Geralt smiled almost sheepishly before leaning down to steal a real kiss from Jaskier’s lips, making it very hard to stay mad at him.

“I’m sorry love, but can you really blame me? Walking in and smelling the scent of my mate, wanting and aroused?” Geralt replied, pupils blown wide when Jaskier looked at them. They stared at each for several long seconds before Jaskier lightly punched Geralt’s arm, which earned him a chuckle and another kiss. “All right, I’ll do it properly.”

“Thank you.”

Geralt stepped back before turning away, and Jaskier felt his heart stutter as he watched the line of tension return to his beloved’s shoulders, his back straightening as he switched back into “professional mode.” 

Dr. Rivia turned to face him, face calm.

“Hello, Julian,” he said, glancing down at his chart before looking back at the omega. “How have you been? You didn’t have any problems with your heat, did you?” As he spoke, Dr. Rivia set down the chart, pulling on a pair of medical gloves. Jaskier found himself playing with the hem of the gown again.

“It was, uh, it was fine. I’m fine, I mean. No problems at all. I, uh, spent it with an alpha. He was…” Jaskier trailed off, trying to think of how to best describe the beefy alpha who’d spent the week-long heat fucking Jaskier into the mattress. “...nice.”

Dr. Rivia raised an eyebrow as he walked closer, but didn’t comment.

“Hmm. Well, if you spent your heat with an alpha, I’m going to have to do a more in-depth examination, just to make sure everything is fine. Your chart said your heat ended a few days ago, have you noticed anything? Any cramps, bleeding, or anything of the sort? Lay down, please.” Dr. Rivia said as he gently guided Jaskier to lay down on his back. He automatically placed his legs in the leg rests to keep them spread, trying in vain not to think of how his hole was leaking slick, and how his half-hard cock was no longer covered by the gown.

He jumped when he felt the cool touch of Dr. Rivia’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks for a better look. A thumb gently pressed against his hole, and it took all of his willpower to not grind his hips down, instead sinking his hands into the pillow his head rested on. There was an audible sound when the thumb pulled away, and he could feel his cheeks burn with shame.

“Julian?” Dr. Rivia prompted, frowning slightly. Right. He had been asked a question.

“Ah, no! I haven’t noticed anything unusual. Everything, uh, everything seems fine,” he managed to stutter out. Dr. Rivia gave a quiet hum of acknowledgment before grabbing a tub that Jaskier knew was filled with lubricant. The doctor took his time slicking up his glove with the thick goo.

“That’s good. This might be cold,” was all the warning Jaskier got before one finger slid into his ass, eased by both his slick and the chilly lube. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering, muscles tense as he resisted the urge to grind down into the touch. Another finger slowly joined the first, Dr. Rivia crouching down for a better look.

Jaskier bit his lip as the two fingers ran clinically over his walls; not rough, but not as gentle as he wished they would be. He knew the doctor was searching for any tears or odd lumps, anything unusual. It was just a standard medical examination.

Just a standard medical examination he told himself again as two fingers pressed against his prostate, making his hips buck. Above him, Dr. Rivia made a considering noise before pressing on it again. Jaskier couldn’t help the veritable wave of slick that coated the doctor’s glove as he moaned.

“I think I feel something a bit odd, so I’m going to add a third finger. Just relax, Julian, and you’ll be fine,” Dr. Rivia’s voice had a husky edge to it, and Jaskier bit his own lip hard to keep from whining. There was no way the doctor could miss his fully hard cock now, or ignore the pheromones practically pouring off his body. Still, Dr. Rivia added a third finger with cool efficiency, his face passive.

Jaskier didn’t bother fighting the urge to grind down onto the thick fingers inside him, moaning as he rocked back and forth. Every so often, Dr. Rivia would spread his fingers, letting more slick leak out of Jaskier’s hole. He didn’t notice when the doctor slowly began moving his fingers in and out, not until they were thrusting in with a slick sound, almost as good as a cock. Jaskier couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please,” he gasped, desperately clenching down on the fingers inside him. “Please, I need you to fuck me; it hurts so bad. I don’t, I don’t care about any of the rules, I won’t tell, just please!”

Dr. Rivia stared at him coolly before removing his fingers with an obscene squelch. With the detached calmness that befitted his position he peeled the slick soaked glove off, followed by the clean one. Tossing them in the trash, he tilted his head to one side.

“Is that what you need, Julian? An alpha cock to fill your greedy hole? So soon after your heat?” His voice was low and rough, almost a growl. Jaskier whined and nodded, scrambling to roll over so he could present himself. He heard more than felt when Dr. Rivia slapped his ass. “What a slut… not that I mind. I’ve been wanting to fuck your tight hole since you first became my patient, Julian.”

Behind him, Jaskier heard the rustle of cloth that he assumed was Dr. Rivia freeing his dick. He wanted to turn his head and look, but before he could, a firm hand was on the back of his neck, scruffing him like he was a pup… or in heat.

“Stay.”

Dr. Rivia snarled at him, his other hand tugging Jaskier’s hips back to the edge of the exam table. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but Jaskier had been in far more awkward ones for far longer that ended with a reward far less satisfying than being fucked. He could handle this.

A warm body draped itself over his back, even as Dr. Rivia’s very large dick slowly forced its way into Jaskier’s hole. He bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly, his body shaking with tremors of pleasure at finally being filled by the alpha he truly desired.

“Jaskier. I can either go slow and keep pretending… or fuck you like you want, with no more games,” Dr. Rivia—no, this was Geralt— moaned into his ear, grinding his hips shallowly. To Jaskier it was no choice at all, and he bared his neck happily to his mate.

“Fuck me like you mean it, darling. No more games.”

Geralt snarled, pulling back before snapping his hips forward, nailing Jaskier’s prostate with practiced precision. Each hard thrust shook Jaskier to his core, and he let moans flow freely from his mouth as he was fucked—there was nobody around to hear him anyway, the office had closed hours ago. He knew Geralt loved the sound as well, his thrusts getting harder and faster until they almost hurt. But Jaskier wouldn’t have it any other way, he wanted to feel the ache hours later.

“Gods, Geralt! I’m close!” Jaskier warned, getting a snarl in response. Geralt was close too, then, words always escaping him the closer to the edge he was. In fact, it only took three more thrusts until his knot was locking the two of them together, driving Jaskier over the edge as well. His vision whited out as his cock spurted across the towels they had laid down beforehand. It took a bit for Jaskier to come back to himself, his panting breaths echoed by Geralt as they both calmed down.

“Was that good for you, Jaskier?” Geralt purred, nuzzling into Jaskier’s neck. It took several seconds for Jaskier to gather enough breath to speak.

“Yes, darling. It was perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally finished this around midnight, so I apologize if it doesn’t make sense.
> 
> As always, drop a comment if you liked it, it really helps keep me motivated! Also drop a comment if you think I need another tag or something!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @panda_spirited
> 
> Find and support me on Tumblr!  
> [Regular Blog](https://howdoistormspirit.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing Blog](https://borealwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
